


Neighbor Boys

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank thinks his world collapses on top of him when his father is suddenly hospitalized and is forced to live with his mother.  He thinks life at his mom's house will be a living hell, until he noticed that his bedroom window is right next to the neighbor boy's.</p><p>Maybe it won't be so bad after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbor Boys

You see, life doesn't always love me. And I feel the same way sometimes too. I mean, who am I kidding, I'm currently being driven to Satan's very threshold where I'll most likely spend the rest of the school year and if not longer.

By Satan's very threshold, I mean my mom's house.  You see, my parents are a very complicated couple, in fact, I wouldn't even call them a couple, despite the fact they're not legally divorced.  I was told that I was unplanned, and my mother detested the very thought of being a parent, but my father kept an open mind.  Long story short, mom left dad to take care of me. 

Guess little Frank Iero is too much of a handful for momma, huh?

It doesn't totally suck growing up with one parent.  My dad is great, he supports me through everything and lets me make my own decisions.  Not to mention he didn't freak out when I was accidentally outed by kissing an old boyfriend on the porch- in fact he was happy, happy that his predictions about my sexuality were correct.

Thanks dad.

But anyway, back to real time- I was home alone earlier this week when I got the call.  The call that informed me that my dad had been in a car wreck, a pretty nasty one at that.  They said he was okay, but it'd take a while before he'd be back on his feet and out of the hospital.  

After spending a few days in the hospital with him, he insisted that I go back to school, to ensure my education was secure.  I'm fine with that completely, I have friends at school and I'm not one of those cliche teenagers that's always like 'school can go fuck itself,' so what's the big deal?

I'll tell you what the big deal is.  Since I'm a minor, I can't exactly live by myself so to say.  So the doctors thought of the brilliant idea to leave me with my mom, if she even deserves to be called that.

I hven't seen her since I was six.  I haven't seen her in ten.  Fucking.  Years.  And they expect me to just immediately agree?  Well, it's not like I had a choice or anything...  So there's nothing I can do about it.

So right when she picked me up from the hospital, you could practically feel the tension in the air.

"Frank,"  She stated firmly, when she first saw me.  "Well I don't exactly like the piercings or tattoos, but that's your father's fault for letting you get those-  anyway, let's go, I have work in a half an hour,"  

That truly says something about the kind of person she is, huh?  She even made me sit in the back seat of the car.  I love my life.

When the car pulled into her driveway, it was around 7:00. Right away I noticed that it wasn't a very small house.  I wondered how a single woman living on her own could muster up enough financial stability to be able to afford even this size of house.

She led me inside, walking into the kitchen as she took a drag on her cigarette, motioning up the stairs.

"You'll be staying upstairs in the room at the end of the hall.  I'll be at work until 11:00 tonight, so just do whatever the hell you want and don't get into trouble, ya hear?"  I nodded briskly, and carried my bags upstairs.

As I walked down the hall, I thought for a moment.  How could my mother- the woman who birthed me for fuck's sake, have such an awful attitude towards her son, whom she hadn't seen for ten years?  

There was only one open door, and it was a rather bland bedroom, so I assumed it was the room she was talking about.  I instantly slammed the door behind me and tossed my bags to the side.

I examined the room around me.  The bed was a queen sized, big enough for two people.  The bedding was pretty nice, a solid dark gray duvet spread neatly over the top, accented by four black pillows against the headboard.  The walls were a simple white color, which I didn't mind, but as I examined the walls, I noticed that to the very right of the room, there was a window and one of those window seats that protruded from the side of the house.

I walked over to it, sat on the cushioned surface and pushed the curtains aside, and was nearly shocked to see that there was the same thing on the other house, probably only a foot away.  The curtains in that window were drawn, but no one was in the room.  Right away, I noticed an X-Men poster on the stranger's wall, and grinned to myself.

Maybe I'll make a friend?  Ha, doubt it.  See, people just don't like me.  I only have a few friends at school, so thank God I don't have to switch schools for the time being, or I would have imploded with all the pressure.

I kept the curtains open and decided to take some closer looks around. There was a tall dresser opposite the bed, with a small flatscreen TV perched on top. I saw the DVD player below it, and grinned to myself knowing that I am definitely binging horror movies this weekend.

Looking inside the dresser, it was empty, and I realized that I should probably start unpacking so I can get the hell out of here. So, I did just that. 

I started by putting all my clothes away, because no one likes doing that and I figured I'd just get it over with. Then I stacked all of the movies I brought next to the TV, which was rather a struggle, considering I'm too short for my age for my own good (I had to use a chair). Good luck getting those later..

As I was sorting out my comic books, I heard a faint tapping sound. Instinctively, my head turned toward the source of the sound, that being the window. In the other window, the one belonging to the neighboring house, there was a boy, who looked not much older than myself, and sure enough, he had his finger resting against the glass, indicating he was the source of the sound. He flashed me a grin, which instantly lured me to my window.

After countless failed attempts at trying to open it, I finally did so, and so did he.

"Never seen you around here before. Or these curtains open... I'm guessing you just moved in?" I shrugged.

"Sure, this is my mom's house. I'm staying with her for the rest of the school year, and I guess this is my room," He let out a breath, probably a sympathetic one, comsidering he probably knew my mom.

"Well I feel sorry for you. She's always yelling at me and complaining whenever my cat gets into her yard, she really can be pretty mean," 

"Oh you have no clue. She refuses to see me most of the time, and this is my first time seeing her in ten years," There was an awkward silence, which I eventually decided to break. "I'm Frank by the way," 

"Gerard," He looked back at me, leaning against the wall and sitting on a few pillows on his bench.  Examining him, I somehow only just noticed his hair- which was a very bright shade of red.  It was choppy, going down to his chin at one side and shorter on the other, dark brown roots bloosoming from his scalp.  

His skin was a bit paler than my shade of olive tone, and he was wearing a simple black muscle tee and gray boxers that reached down to his knees.  It was getting pretty late, I should probably get into some comfuer clothes as well, now that I think about it.

"So do you go to the high school right over there?"  He asked, pointing in the general direction of the particular school he was talking about.  I nodded, knowing exactly which one he was talking about.

"Oh really?  Do you maybe wanna walk with me in the morning?  I have no one to do so with besides my brother, and he can get pretty boring if I'm honest,"  I grinned back at him, relaxing in my seat.

"Sure, I got no one too.  All my friends live on the other side of town and take the bus.  It'd be nice to have someone to walk with for once,"  He laughed dryly, and nodded.

"I feel your pain, man,"

We found ourselves getting lost in conversations about countless things.  Right away he based the topic off of comic books, as he caught me while I was looking through them.  Somehow we gained to the topic of classes, and he's apparently a year ahead of me, and his brother's in a couple of my classes.  I soon learned his name was Mikey.

He was complaining about his trigonometry teacher, when I heard the front door open.  There's no way it could be 11:00 already?  Glancing over to the clock confirmed it was, and before I know it, there's a knock at my door.  

"Frank?  I'm home,"

I excused myself from talking to Gerard for a second as she invited herself inside, her eyes immediately gluing on to me and Gerard, practically sude by side, in our separate window seats.

"What on God's green earth are you doing up?  Don't you know you have school tomorrow, you shouldn't be up this late on a school night!"  

Gerard gave me a look, as if to say "sorry man," but I sighed as I looked back at him.

"We lost track of time,"  It was then when she noticed Gerard.  She exhaled, obviously exasperated, placing her head in her palms.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time chattering off like that.  Don't you have homework?  All highschoolers have homework,"

"Already did it..."  I muttered, which was actually a lie.  I never do homework.  It'd be a miracle if I ever did, and the only reason my grades are average is because I know my shit and do well on the tests.

She was silent for a few seconds before saying something.  "Whatever, just say goodbye to your friend or whatever, and go to bed."

And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.  I sighed, and looked at Gerard.

"Sorry you had to see that.  I'll see you in the morning though?"  He nodded, and then smiled.  

"Right!  I'll be outside at seven..."  I nodded in response.

"G'night Gerard,"

"G'night Frank,"  and we both hopped off the benches, closed our windows, and closed the curtains.

-•-•-•-

The next morning, I was woken up rudely by mom pushing the curtains open- the alarm clock was going off too, I don't know how I slept through that. It read 6:12, meaning I had an hour or so to get ready.

"Up, up, up! I don't want you late because your sorry ass stayed up too late talking to some boy," I groaned as I got up and stretched, and by the time I stood up she was already out of my room. 

I grabbed some clothes and headed off into the bathroom to take a shower.

I made sure not to take too long, just letting the warm water run down my black hair and inked body, washing of course.

Once I got out, I noticed that I forgot a towel. Well great, first official day in a new house with practically a new person I forget a towel and now I'm forced to make a naked break for it down the hall.

I shook the excess water off my hair and stuck my head out the door to make sure the coast was clear. After realizing mom was no where to be found up here, I Usain Bolted down the hall and immediately closed the door, locking it.

I then noticed something. The curtains were still open. And Gerard's were too. And worst of all, he was in his room.

I was safely out of view from this spot, but my towel was on the other side of the room. So no matter what, there was no safe way of doing this.

First, I cursed to myself for forgetting a towel.

Then, I looked to see if he would notice, but he was busy scrambling around grabbing some books and hastily shoving them in his backpack.

I figured it was safe, so I dashed across the room and hurriedly wrapped the towel around my waist.

Before anything else, I reached toward the window and started to close the curtains, but then he saw me, and smiled, but his cheeks blushed right when he saw that I was naked except for a loose towel.

I flashed a shy grin before closing the curtains completely.

After getting dressed, drying and straightening my hair, and putting my piercings back in, I hobbled on downstairs with my back pack.

"Are you going to school now?"  Mom called after me as I was about to leave.

"No I'm going to my friend's house to do a seance in his basement,"  I exaggerated.  Of course I was going to school, where else would I be going?

"I don't like the sarcasm," 

"Well, what a shame,"  I turned and walked out the door.  Looking down at my phone, it was five before seven, so Gerard should be outside any minute.

He was there, standing by the front steps of his house as he watched his brother scamper through the door.  I recognized him from my english and chemistry classes, but we've never talked before.

"Hey guys,"  I greeted and they both turned to look at me.  Gerard smiled, wheras Mikey looked back at him.

"You didn't tell me someone else was coming..."

"Well surprise, this is Frank,"  I held up a hand in a slight waving motion, and he pushed his glasses up further on his nose when he looked at me.

"Oh, I know you.  You're the kid who's always sitting in the back doing God knows what,"  I nodded.

"That's me,"  The silence that followed was half awkward, half not, but soon broken when we decided to start walking.

We held up casual conversation, mostly me and Gerard, considering we already knew quite a bit about each other from last night.  Mikey joined in a bit later.

"So like, are you two...?"  He busted in, making slight hand motions forming a heart.  Instantly Gerard's cheeks flamed up, and I guess mine did to because the heat I felt in my face was much hotter than the cold winter air.  

"No- no!  We just met yesterday,"  Gerard defended.

"Oh uh, okay.  Well, how do you know each other?"  I explained to him about how I moved in and how our windows happen to be right by each other.  Before long, we were arriving at school, so Mikey and I went towards the junior classes while Gerard parted ways to his own.

The day dragged on slowly as usual, but this time I made an effort to talk to Mikey in the classes I had him in.   The three of us walked home together, but this time it was less awkward, for some reason.

I said bye to Mikey for now, but not Gerard- we were gonna still hang out from our window seats, and if you ask me that's the coolest shit.

"You should really close your curtains before you take a shower you know," He mentioned, and I instantly felt my face go red as the memory from this morning flooded back into my mind.

"Hey, don't act like you didn't like what you saw," He made a 'tsk' sound before responding.

"You wish," 

"Yeah right," I said, and turned away so he wouldn't notice the blush that still remained among my cheeks. I soon realized that I failed at hiding it, however.

"I totally can see right through you, you're blushing like hell," I leaned into my hand.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're literally trying too hard to hide it. You're as red as a tomato right now!" I finally turned to face him, not caring if the blush was still vibrant.

"Well so is your hair but I don't seem to care now do I?"

"Hey, I look fuckin hot, don't deny it." He said as he did a sassy little hair flip, trying purposely too hard to look attractive while doing so. I mean, it looked ridiculous but he was just acting hot, which was his goal.

"Either way, at least I don't get nearly as flustered as you do," That statement alone got me blushing even deeper.

"No shit Sherlock," I giggled, totally aware of how often I get flustered.  I don't think he's blushed once yet, and here I was all red faced for stupid little reasons.

"I mean you do seem like the personn who has a thing for tattoos,"  I said, flaunting my fabulous sleeve of ink and he still didn't get the least bit flustered.

"I will admit, I've always been an art hoe, but I've dated quite a few people with tattoos, I'm used to it,"  I made a face, kind of mixed emotion.

"Damn, aren't you a fuckboy,"  He laughed.

"Uhm, no.  I've literally only had like two partners, I'm anything but a fuckboy,"  I noticed how he said partner, which kind of made me interested in who he's dated.

"Partners huh?  What are ya, gay?"  I snickered, obviously joking, but he kind of made a face that was like a mix of shameful and uncomfortable.

"Well is that a problem?"  He didn't hear my sarcasm.  I tried to quickly cover it up, but I panicked and nearly fell out of my window spot.

"Oh- no!  Definitely not!  I mean uh, it'd be pretty weird if a gay guy would be like that you know?"  Well I certainly didn't plan on coming out today.  But hey, it had to come eventually.

His expression softened, and that turned into a bit of small laughter, like he was embarrassed that he didn't take it as a joke.

"Oh- sorry I mean, can't be too careful,"  We were quiet for a few seconds, but then suddenly we both started laughing, and didn't stop for a few minutes.

It's like we were already best friends, like I could actually trust him, and he could trust me.

Over the course of the next few weeks I became closer with Gerard and me and Mikey became friends as well.  My mom continued to not give a shit about me and only talked to me when she really needed to or if I was staying up "too late."  

Gerard and I spoke every day, and that was no exaggeration.  Sometime's he would flirt, it felt like, but I usually take it as a friend thing, like he didn't mean it seriously and was just joking around.  I did the same thing, because, you know, friends.

I even caught him leaving the shower like he did that one morning.

Sometimes we would even sneak out at night, I'd climb through to his window when his parents weren't home and we'd wander around the town in the early hours of the morning, just talking about whatever.  We almost got caught by Mikey once, but he was too half asleep to care.  

Now it was almost the end of the school year, which meant that my dad was doing a lot better and he's due to check out pretty soon now.  Only a few more weeks until he's back on his feet again.

At the moment, it was nearing midnight on a Friday, so this time my mom wasn't pestering me about "school night." Me and Gerard were sitting in our usual spots, conversing like we always do.

"Hey, my parents are working late tonight, wanna go somewhere?" He suggested.

"Sure, do you have anywhere in mind?" He always suggested these cool places to go when we snuck out, so I figured now he wouldn't disappoint.

"Well I do have somewhere, it's kinda boring though compared to the other places we've been to."

"Fine with me, as long as you don't murder me or something," We laughed quietly and he shook his head, standing up.

"Come on, before Mikey finds out," I climbed across the short gap between our windows, closing mine ever so slightly leaving just enough room so I don't get locked out. He helped me down from his, and I was now standing in front of him in his room.

I've been in his room plenty of times, usually when we snuck out at night though, so it wasn't for long.

"Ready?" He said, looking down at me. I nodded, and he led me out of his room and we quietly snuck past Mikey's room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"So, where to, Gee?" He shrugged, with a shy grin on his face.

"You'll see. I know you'll like it though," I didn't push it, he clearly wanted it to be a surprise for me. So I shrugged and walked with my hands in my sweatshirt pockets beside him, down the abandoned road. 

Most of the streetlights were lit, but as we got further down the road they started to get darker, and eventually there were none, just an empty road that led out of the town.

We started to leave the town, and began entering no-man's-land, where there was nothing but a street cutting through vast fields of grass.

He led me off the road by grabbing my arm and pulling me into the grass, pushing me down next to him so we were both facing up toward the sky.

"Look," he said, pointing upward to the dark night sky, which was filled with countless stars, and the moon very large and stuck out from the rest. I've never seen so many stars, you can barely see three in the city.

"Woah.... How did you know about this?" He shrugged.

"I used to camp out a lot here with my family when I was little. I just thought it was really cool, and I figured you would too," He turned his head to look at me, but I didn't look back at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of the sky, there were so many stars... It was beautiful.

I was smiling, I know, and he just kept staring at me. It wasn't creepy or awkward or anything, it was comfortable. He enjoyed watching me and I wnjoyed watching the stars.

"Hey Frankie?" He mumbled. I turned to look at him, and he still had his gaze locked on mine.

"Hm?" 

"You're so pretty," I blushed. God dammit, I always blush. We've already been over this, but it's like everything he says makes me blush.

"How so?" I haven't stopped grinning.

"Well," He started, "I love the way your hair falls perfectly in front of your face, and the way you curl it by your chin so precisely. It's so adorable when you do that, and I always have to contain myself from fiddling with it," I didn't break eye contact once, and neither did he.

"Your laugh is the most adorable thing I've ever heard. Like, whenever you laugh I can't help but laugh myself, because it just is so cute and fits you so well.

"Your eyes are one of the prettiest things about you. It's like they're two different colors, swirling in together meeting in a symphony of different designs. I just constantly think about how beautiful you are Frabk, and it just makes me crazy, because you're my best friend, and I'm so lucky to have you," I was probably beet red by now, and before I couln't take my eyes off the stars, but now it was Gerard that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

"Frank you're so beautiful," He said, "And I just can't help but want to be something... More..." He then kissed me.

The second I felt his lips on mine, I felt my heart flutter in many directions, and as cheesy as it sounds, it's true. I kissed back as soon as I could, and it sent shivers down my spine as I realized that, holy fuck, I really like him.

Here we were, laying in the grass underneath a star filled sky, and he was kissing me, pulling me closer with his hands on my hips and mine on his chest.

When we finally broke apart, he still had his lips grazing mine and I could still feel his warm breath against my skin.

"You know, we've only known each other for a few weeks, but I can't help but feel I'm falling in love way too fast," I smiled, giggling and kissed him again, but this was just a quick, short one.

"I love you too, Gee," His eyes lit up when I said that, and he smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

-•-•-•-

The next day, Saturday, we were at his house, alone. His parents were at work again, and Mikey was out hanging out with some friends. We were watching a movie in his livingroom, underneath the same blanket.

He decided to let me choose the movie, so of course I chose Nightmare Before Christmas. I was huddled around his waist, half on his lap and he had his arm around me.

"Sorry but I still don't get how this is your avorite movie," I looked up at him and grumbled.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Tim Burton is amazing, he's like a God with his talent," He just shook his head chuckling as he pulled me in closer.

We were quitely cuddling and enjoying the movie for a while, until he sneezed. And he just kept sneezing.

"Ah fuck- shit-" Cursing between each sneeze, he finally stopped, and I climbed up onto his lap.

"You alright?" I placed my hands on his shoulders, playing with his red hair that was starting to grow out and in desperate need of a redye.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm just really fucking allergic to cats," He laughed, rubbing his nose.

"Well then why do you have one?" 

"Because cats are the best,"

"Eh I'm more of a dog person," His facial expression changed into a dead serious one, that kind of freaked me out if I'm honest.

"Hey. It's cats or get the fuck out," My hands flew off his shoulders and I held them up in defense, uncontrollable chuckling.

"Hey, hey, cats are cool too,"  He didn't say anything, he hust leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me.  My hands relocated back to his shoulders, resting my wrists on them.

We kissed for a while, and he lowered me down on my back on the couch, so he was hovering over me.  He pulled away and looked down at me.

"So what are we?"  He asked.  I cocked my head in confusion.

"Hm?"  

"Like- are we boyfriends or..."

"I dunno, are we?"  He just stared back sown at me, and then smiled.

"I guess if you're cool with that,"  I placed my hands on the sides of his head and pulled him closer.

"Good, now kiss me again you twat,"  

Right as he started the kiss, the front door opened, and his mom walked in.  She paused as she took her first step in the house and her eyes drawn to me and Gerard, who pulled away instantly.

"Hey mom,"  He said, really casually.  We were both looking up at her, and I could already tell I was madly blushing.  "You're home early,"  She set her stuff down on the table next to the couch.

"Well, yes, it is a Saturday after all,"  she put her hands on her hips, staring down at us skeptically.  "And I see you've got company?"  He leaned back, now sitting on my legs, leaving me laying on the couch.

"Mhm.  Mom this is Frankie.  He's my boyfriend!"  I held up a hand and waved it shyly.

"Well hello, Frankie, I've beard much about you.  I'm Gerard's mom, as you can probably already tell.  Just know you're welcome here any time," She grinned, moving into the kitchen.  "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  I almost sidn't respond, I was so flustered I didn't even realize it until Gerard nudged me.

"Oh- uh sure," Gerard squealed under his breath and kissed my cheek eagerly.

He jumped off of me, and took my hand to hoist me up.  He turned off the movie and pulled me upstairs to his bedroom.

We sat on his bed, talking about random things mainly, and doing a lot of kissing and cuddling.  He even showed me some of his art, which is rather impressive might I say.

Soon, we were being called down for dinner, and by that time his dad and Mikey were home, already sitting at the table.

"I hope you like spaghetti, Frank,"  I kind of cringed when I noticed the meat in the spaghetti, but I could easily just eat around it, which I did as I began to dig in.

"Hey Frank," Mikey said, who was seated across from me.  I waved lightly, seeing as my mouth was full of this God damned delcious spaghetti.  

There was a silence throughout most of the meal, until Mrs. Way said something.

"So, Frank, when did you and Gerard start dating?"  Mikey nearly choked on his food, and I blushed, again.  Gerard just giggled, glancing over at me.

"Well uh, I live just next door, so we started talking...  It just happened I guess,"  I muttered, very uncomfortable in such a situation like this.

"So you ARE a thing!  I knew it,"  Mikey interjected.

"Only since last night,"  Gerard defended, "So technically you were still wrong,"  They both shrugged at each other, not caring about who was wrong or whatever.

"Well, don't break his heart,"  Threatened Mr. Way, and for the first time I think ever, Gerard blushed.  It was really light, but it was still noticeable.

"Dad..."  

"What?  I should be able to look out for you,"  I just looked at him, and he looked at me, still slightly blushing.  He then grinned, and kissed me lightly on the lips for a second.

"Awww," 

"Eugh, get a room,"  Grumbled Mikey.  I just rolled my eyes, and before long, me and Gerard were back up in his room.

-•-•-•-

The phone rang.  Mom andwered it before I could, but I could hear her talking to whoever it was.

"Hello? Okay, so?  Fine, I'll have him pack his things-  Be on time, okay, bye,"  She hung up quickly and turned to me.

"That was your father, he's out of the hospital.  He's coming to pick you up tomorrow morning at 9:00 so be ready for him,"

A part of me didn't want to go-  I liked living right next to my boyfriend, my bedroom being a mere 12 inches away from him.  It wasn't so bad here, despite my awful mother, Gerard actually made it livable.

I sighed, and hobbled upstairs.  I knocked on Gerard's window, and he looked up from his bed and quicky scampered over to talk to me.

"Hey babe,"  It's been a week and a half since we started dating, and I already feel like I love him to bits.  I reached my hand out, and he took it in his, stroking my fingers lovingly.

"My dad's out of the hospital,"  I mentioned emotionlessly.

"Really?  That's great!" 

"Yeah...  It is, isn't it?"  I forced a smile, but I gazed at our hands fiddling with each other, and avoided eye contact.

"What's wrong?"  The forced smile faded, and I frowned.

"I'm moving back go my dad's house.  I mean, I feel like I should be happy, but that means I won't live so close to you anymore,"  He used his other hand to tilt my head towards his.

"Hey...  It won't be so bad, you'll still go to the same school right?"  I nodded.  "Then we'll still see each other.  I promise, we will, I'll still love you,"  He pecked my lips.

"It won't be the same though,"  My gaze fell back to our hands.

"I'm coming over," He sighed, hastily climbing across to my room.  He closed the window, and went over to my bed, openingh his arms.

I obliged, and let him hold me close on my bed.  We layed there in silence as he stroked my hair and I cuddled up to his chest.

"You know,"  He muttered.  "I'm graduating this year, and you are next year.  That's not too long, I'm sure afterwards we can find a place to live together,"  I chuckled and buried my face in his chest.

"That'd be nice,"  I kissed him this time, and eventually he was on top of me, hastily kissing my lips and down my neck.

Soon our shirts were on the floor, and he stopped kissing me for a second to look into my eyes.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"  We sat there for a second, quiet.

"So, uh, what are we gonna do?"  I questioned shyly.  He bit his lip and acerted his eyes.

"I dunno.  I mean, whatever you wanna do.  You can trust me,"  He then let his gaze fall to my lips, then my eyes, and smirked.

"Well, okay,"  I comcluded, and pulled him down to kiss me again.

His lips were latched onto my neck, kissing lightly, when the doorknob turned, and the door was pushed open, my mom, just inviting herself in.

"What the-"  

"Mom-"

"Who is this?"  She crossed her arms and looked sternly at us.

"Uh, this is my-  This is Gerard, my boyfriend,"  A look of recognition spread along her face, and that quickly turned venomous.

"Well, I think now would be a good time for you to walk him home,"  I groaned and Gerard got off of me, sitting next to me.

"But mom-!"

"Now,"  I sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing.  I just picked up a shirt from the floor, not caring if it was mine or his-  it ended up being his, and it was slightly too big for me.  He giggled as he pulled mine over his head, and since I like oversized clothing it fit him perfectly.

"Sorry, Gee,"  He just shook his head and chuckled at his shirt on my body.

I led him outside in front of his house.  He put his hands on my hips and kissed me, nothing but love in this one.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"Love you too," I whispered back.  "Sorry my mom cockblocked,"  He laughed in response.

"Don't worry about it, the time will come,"  He kissed me one last time before running up the steps to his house and pausing before entering.

"Seeya tomorrow Frankie?"

"Yep.  Seeya, Gee,"  He smiled, and went inside, leaving me nothing to do but go back home and face my mom.

As soon as I entered the house, she began pummeling me with questions, most I couldn't answer.

"Why the hell was he in bed with you?" "Where the fuck did he come from?" and my least favorite, "Why can't you date a girl?"

"Mom, wait- just let me explain,"

"I will most definitely not have a gay son," she stated firmly, here eyes piercing into my soul.

"Well why do you care anyway? It's not like you wanted me in the first place! For fuck's sake, I don't see why it matters so much if you already don't care for shit about me,"

"No son of mine- wanted or not, will be gay, and that's that,"

"Well that's too bad, because men are hot, and there's nothing you can change about that!"

"Go upstairs and pack. Dad's picking you up tomorrow, you should have been getting ready anyway,"

"Whatever,"

"Don't say a word, just go,"

As I transferred my clothes from the dresser to my bags, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

It was a text from Gerard. I grinned to myself as I read it.

Gee: Love you <3

It was like he knew something bad'd happen, and he sent me that to cheer me up.

Love you too hun <3

I responded, and looked toward my window, and sure enough he was there, making a little heart sign with his hands. I returned the gesture, before continuing to pack.

I was finally done a little later, and now the room was the same as it was my first day here. I walked over to the window and opened it, knocking on Gerard's. He was probably asleep, but I really needed to talk to him, and he'd understand.

He arrived at the window with a bedhead and a tired voice.

"Hey Frankie," I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry about my mom. She's such a bitch, I wish I didn't have to live with her for this long,"

"It's all good, not your fault babe. At least you get to see me?" He looked at me the way he does ehen he's trying to convince me something, and I give in every time.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss living right next to you," He kissed me chastely, and pulled back smiling.

"Me too," It was silent once again, we were just sitting, quietly enjoying each other's company.

"We'll still see each other,"

"I know," I yawned. "I'll still miss you," 

"You should go to bed," He said, reaching forward to stroke my hair. "It's kinda late, and you don't want to miss your dad," I placed my hand over his on my cheek.

"Fine, but you be out there too. I want my dad to meet my wonderful mancandy," He laughed.

"Goodnight, sweets," 

"You're so cheesy," I pounted out. "Goodnight, love," We kissed one last time before we both went to bed.

-•-•-•-

The next morning my alarm went off some time before 9. I quickly got dressed and ran outside, and knocked on Gerard's door- I have to get used to doing this, considering I won't be living right next to him anymore.

Mikey answered, still exhausted and in his pyjamas, kind of annoyed.

"What the fuck?" 

"Show me Gerard," I ordered, and my prayers were answered as he showed up behind his brother, fully dressed.

"Mornin, glory," Mikey just groaned and left, Gerard coming outside. I hugged him tightly, and after he realized, he hugged back.

"I don't want you to go," He said.

"I don't either, but my dad's much better. At leat he'll let you come over any time," We both laughed, and continued to hug until a car pulled up into the driveway.

"That your dad?" He questioned. I turned, and sure enough, it was him. Gerard let go of me so I could go talk to him, and he greeted me with a hug too.

"Frankie, good to see you," 

"Missed ya dad," He let go and clasped his hands together.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a minute," I went back over to Gerard and grabbed both of his hands.

"Well this is it," I declared.

"Eh, no it's not really," I rilled my eyes, and kissed him. After the kiss ended, I looked down at my feet, our hands still locked.

"Bye Gee,"

"No, don't say bye. Bye's are forever, amd we literally go to the same school," I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine. Seeya,"

"I still love you,"

"I know," I looked up at him. "I love you too," We kissed quickly one last time before I noticed my mom in the doorway of her house with my bags. She glared at me as my dad took them from her and shoved them in the back seat of his car.

He climbed in the driver's seat and I walked from Gerard, and waved.

"This is way too dramatic," he called from his front yard.

"Tell me about it," I replied, and climbed in the car.

I sighed as I leaned back into the seat, unable to keep myself from smiling.

"Only a month and a half at your mom's house and you already managed to get a boyfriend? That's skill," I shook my head and he drove off, in the direction of his house.

"Yeah, whatever,"


End file.
